Nagisa no INVITATION
Nagisa no INVITATION (渚のINVITATION) is a single from Kawamura Takashi (Kawamoto Naru)'s album GREATEST OVER. Lyrics Kanji= Kanji 君に近づきたいよ FRUSTRATION 夢の中まで INVITATION 離さないでねこの手を 君と BIG WAVE にハイな TENSION 南の島で IT'S VACTION 君と探そう MY DESTINATION 不意に打ち寄せる波のように 心変わるけど 本当は今すぐにキモチ 伝えたい 胸の奥に　焼き付けたい 色褪せない　フォトグラフさ 南風に　いたずらした 天使のウイソク 君にときめきたいよ FASCINATION 駆け引きなしの LOCOMOTION そらさないでね視線を 君と意味もないのにハイな TENSION 心おきなく IT'S VACTION 僕が探すよ YOUR DESTINATION 青い珊瑚礁　終わらない夏の DAYDREAMさ 汗ばんだ　肌が今　ドキ！ドキ！ 触れあって 見とれてたよ　泳ぐ君に まるで夏のマーメイドさ 沈む夕陽　並んで見た 渚のバルコニー 君に近づきたいよ FRUSTRATION 夢の中まで INVITATION 離さないでねこの手を 君と BIG WAVE にハイな TENSION 南の島で IT'S VACTION 君と探そう MY DESTINATION 君にときめきたいよ FASCINATION 駆け引きなしの LOCOMOTION そらさないでね視線を 君と意味もないのにハイな TENSION 心おきなく IT'S VACTION 僕が探すよ YOUR DESTINATION |-| Romaji= kimi ni chikazukitai yo FRUSTRATION yume no naka made INVITATION hanasanai dene kono te wo kimi to BIG WAVE ni HIGH na TENSION minami no shima de IT'S VACATION kimi to sagasou MY DESTINATION fui ni uchiyoseru nami no youni kokoro kawaru kedo hontou wa ima sugu ni KIMOCHI tsutaetai mune no oku ni yakitsuketai iroasenai PHOTOGRAPH sa minamikaze ni itazura shita tenshi no WINK kimi ni tokimekitai yo FASCINATION kakehiki nashi no LOCOMOTION sorasanai dene shisen wo kimi to imi mo nai no ni HIGH na TENSION kokoro okinaku IT'S VACATION boku ga sagasu yo YOUR DESTINATION aoi sangoshou owaranai natsu no DAYDREAM sa asebanda hada ga ima doki! doki! fureatte mitoreteta yo oyogu kimi ni marude natsu no MERMAID sa shizumu yuuhi naran de mita nagisa no BALCONY kimi ni chikazukitai yo FRUSTRATION yume no naka made INVITATION hanasanai dene kono te wo kimi to BIG WAVE ni HIGH na TENSION minami no shima de IT'S VACATION kimi to sagasou MY DESTINATION kimi ni tokimekitai yo FASCINATION kakehiki nashi no LOCOMOTION sorasanai dene shisen wo kimi to imi mo nai no ni HIGH na TENSION kokoro okinaku IT'S VACATION boku ga sagasu yo YOUR DESTINATION |-| English= I want to get closer to you, Frustration into my dreams, Invitation please don't let go of this hand with you in the Big Wave, HIGH Tension on a southern island It's Vacation Searching with you for My Destination like the wave that hits the shore unexpectedly my heart changes, however this very moment, I really want to communicate my feelings to you I want to burn it deep into my heart like an unfading PHOTOGRAPH in the southerly wind, I played a trick WINK of an angel I want my heart to flutter for you, Fascination Locomotion without bargaining please don't avert your glance even though it has no meaning, HIGH Tension with you without hesitation, It's Vacation I'm searching for Your Destination the green coral reef, the endless summer's Daydream my skin is now sweaty, dokidoki (*heart beats*) touching each other I was fascinated by your swimming like a MERMAID of the summer we watched the setting sun together at the sea side BALCONY I want to get closer to you, Frustration into my dreams, Invitation please don't let go of this hand with you in the Big Wave, HIGH Tension on a southern island It's Vacation Searching with you for My Destination I want my heart to flutter for you, Fascination Locomotion without bargaining please don't avert your glance even though it has no meaning, HIGH Tension with you without hesitation, It's Vacation I'm searching for Your Destination Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music